Reality
by Ante Down
Summary: Asleep in the Fourth Division, Hinamori dreams of the many ways things could have been. Distinguishing dreams from reality is the only thing that eludes her.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N: **The last few days I've just been hit with so many ideas for Hinamori it's not funny. I don't even like Hinamori that much- but her character is an excellent way of exploring the characters of Aizen and Hitsugaya.

This is a very experimental story- please let me know how it went.

**Reality**

In the Fourth Division's headquarters, Hinamori slept. And dreamed.

---

Aizen-taichou never left his room that night. Instead, he stayed and watched over her while she slept.

She was called into Fourth Division the next morning, because her Captain had been found barely alive earlier. The dead body of Ichimaru Gin had been next to him.

She was called into Fourth Division the next morning, because her Captain had been found barely alive earlier. Hitsugaya-kun's dead body had also been found at the scene.

She was called to report to the First Division, because Aizen-taichou and Hitsugaya-kun appeared to have killed each other in a fight. Yamamoto-sou-taichou wanted to know if she knew anything about it.

She woke to find herself still in Aizen-taichou's room, and left for her meeting. On her way, she found his body pinned to a wall. All she could do was scream.

---

Kira-kun, Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san didn't hear her scream at the sight of Aizen-taichou's body. Instead, only Ichimaru Gin responded. The last thing she knew was the pain of a sword through her throat.

When she found Aizen-taichou's body, Kira-kun, Hisagi-san and Rangiku-san had come to help her, followed shortly by Ichimaru-taichou. When she tried to attack him, Kira-kun intervened, and then Hitsugaya-kun, who had them arrested.

She attacked Ichimaru-taichou in a rage, and Kira-kun intervened. Hitsugaya-kun did not appear to stop their fight, and it ended only when Rangiku-san and Hisagi-san cast binding spells on them.

Hitsugaya-kun was the first to respond to her scream. He sent her back to her duties while he arranged to have Aizen-taichou's body removed from the wall.

She was paralysed with grief and could only stare at Aizen-taichou's body and cry. It was an hour before anyone found her- and him.

---

When she read Aizen-taichou's letter, she was shocked that Ichimaru Gin could plan the destruction of Soul Society.

When she read Aizen-taichou's letter, she was shocked that Hitsugaya-kun could plan the destruction of Soul Society.

When she read Aizen-taichou's letter, she refused to believe that Hitsugaya-kun would do anything like that, and tore out the section that referred to him.

Part of Aizen-taichou's letter had obviously been altered, by whom she did not know. Whoever it was wanted to cast suspicion on Hitsugaya-kun.

Rangiku-san visited her in her cell, but brought nothing.

---

She gave Aizen-taichou's letter to the member of the Fourth Division who was responsible for cleaning her cell, and trusted Unohana-taichou to know what to do with such a damning letter.

She believed Hitsugaya-kun when he denied murdering Aizen-taichou, and turned on Ichimaru Gin, whom Hitsugaya-kun said was responsible.

When she attacked Hitsugaya-kun, he could not bring himself to hit her, and took the blow from her sword. He nearly died.

She attacked Hitsugaya-kun when he tried to attack Ichimaru-taichou, and he knocked her out.

She accused Hitsugaya-kun of murdering Aizen-taichou, and he did not deny it. Instead, he killed her.

---

She surveyed the carnage in the Central 46's meeting room, and Ichimaru Gin came to take her to someone who wanted to meet her.

She stayed in her room in the Fourth Division when she woke up, because Hitsugaya-kun had ordered that her spirit force be sealed.

She followed Hitsugaya-kun to the Sougyoku, where he helped Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou prevent Kuchiki Rukia's execution. She wondered why Aizen-taichou had written that Hitsugaya-kun wanted her to be executed.

She saw a flash of fury in Hitsugaya-kun's eyes when a ryoka with bright orange hair and Renji-kun stopped Kuchiki Rukia's execution.

The Central 46 never died, but refused the request for a stay of execution.

---

Ichimaru-taichou stabbed her.

Tousen-taichou stabbed her.

Hitsugaya-kun stabbed her.

Aizen-taichou stabbed her.

Aizen-taichou hugged her, and apologised for causing her any worry, and showed her the proof of Hitsugaya's treachery.

---

Hitsugaya-kun attacked Aizen-taichou with his bankai. Her captain fell, stabbed through the heart.

Hitsugaya-kun attacked Aizen-taichou with his bankai but Aizen-taichou vanished and reappeared behind Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun's torso exploded with blood.

Hitsugaya-kun arrived to finish off Aizen and carry out his plans. She watched while Aizen was nearly killed all over again. Hitsugaya-kun escaped unharmed.

Unohana-taichou and Isane-san never arrived to save her or Hitsugaya-kun.

Aizen-taichou killed Hitsugaya-kun in self-defence when Hitsugaya-kun attacked him for ruining his plans.

---

Hitsugaya-kun watched her sleep from the doorway of the room.

Hitsugaya-kun never visited her.

Hitsugaya-kun died from his wounds.

She died of hers.

Aizen-taichou watched over her, apologising for allowing Hitsugaya-taichou to hurt her like this.

---

When she woke, Hitsugaya-kun was there to hear her apology.

When she woke, Aizen-taichou was there to apologise to her again.

She talked to Hitsugaya-kun while he was in the real world on a mission. She apologised, and he forgave her.

She talked to Hitsugaya-kun while he was in the real world on a mission. He refused to forgive her.

By the time she woke, Hitsugaya-kun and Aizen-taichou were both dead, killed in the war Aizen had started.

---

Hitsugaya-kun betrayed her.

Aizen-taichou betrayed her.

All her dreams were true.

None of them were.

Some of them were.

---

"Hinamori."

Hitsugaya Toshirou watched her from the doorway of her room in the Fourth Division.


End file.
